


Havoc Hotel: I Know You

by BravoCube



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Midori despite his desires leaves the hotel and runs into a demonness with quite the pull around hell these days. Things don't go as one would expect though.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Havoc Hotel: I Know You

Midori bristled a bit as he was brushed by a demon walking by in the street.   
  
Good god he hated going outside. If someone else could deal with this, he would definitely have passed this job to someone else. He hated people and talking to anyone. Being in the crowded city was the worst. Yet it was a familiar devil.  
  
A devil you know is better then a devil you don't after all.  
  
Today Midori would be meeting with the devil he did not know.  
  
He turned the corner and the landscape changed. It seemed everything shrunk. He had to squeeze through a bit. The harsh red tone this accursed place had was harsher here. Perhaps it was how the broken glass in the windows above reflected light.  
  
The buildings here looked close to caving in. It was a ghetto among ghetto's for sure. Midori thought the main city couldn't be any worse. Yet hell continued to surprise him, one unpleasant surprise after another. He could swear there was something watching him here. He wondered if it was just his paranoia, or something was really there. He could swear he saw an eye, maybe several, or something slither behind a trash can from the corner of his vision.  
  
How would one even find the apartments in this area? Should he go inside? He wondered to himself as he went through here. Where was a main door even? It seemed he only found a maze after maze here. He brushed his hand against the cold stone the buildings were made of.  
  
He touched occasional plaster as well from a rushed attempt at fixing it. The floor wasn't even paved. He coughed a bit waving his hands in front of his face at the dust. He should really be picking up his feet in hindsight.  
  
He turned another corner sighing and looking up.  
  
It was here that his blood ran cold.  
  
She stood out in this odd lighting. Her appearance was jarring. Long curly blue hair and an ornate dress. The pointy witch hat had a veil attached covering most of her eyes. Only the bottom half of her face was visible to him and it seemed...hard for him to read? It wasn't sad or angry. Perhaps it was deep in thought. Nelancholy maybe?  
  
Not that the Witch's Bride would have anything to be melancholy about. Midori squinted at her and found his body tensing. He wasn't ready for this but he stood up a bit straighter clenching his fists. He was shaking a little and opened his mouth a shaky sigh coming out. This was for Charlie he repeated to himself. For. Charlie. For CHARLIE!  
  
The witch looking demon seemed to hear this and looked up in his direction. It probably wasn't a hard task considering the almost stony silence around them. This deep in the metropolitan maze there was probably no other living thing around but himself and the legendary demoness before him.  
  
In other words, no one to hear him scream if...well let's be real here. When this all goes to hell.  
  
Still Midori forced himself to take on a more powerful stance. He clenched his fists but his whole body trembled. He tried not to allow his voice to shake and yet:  
  
"I..k-know who you are! Everyone is afraid of you...but I'm not Witch's Bride demon!"  
  
It was as the rumors said exactly. The fact he managed to narrow down her location was a miracle. She disappeared like a phantom leaving chaos wherever she appeared. Then like a lifting fog, she would disappear once more until the next catastrophe in this cursed pentagram.  
  
Not even the biggest overlords here had managed to find her. They only knew of those intense blue eyes that accompanied her many forms.  
  
Midori of course was not satisfied with just that though. So he spent months digging. Digging and digging more and more through every forum, message board and website that hell's internet (which was quite slow) had to offer.  
  
He had become almost obsessed with her. The power she wielded, her mysterious nature and now? He was captivated all over again, yet a part of him desperately tried to mask that with an indignant rage. When some of those messages described her as the Witch's bride he hadn't entirely got why. He thought it may just be an edgy nickname of sorts.  
  
Seeing her in that dress and that pointy veiled hat? He understood now. It was creating so many complicated feelings. He tried to hide it but his body spoke it all. The rage in his eyes, the need for dominance in his stance.  
  
Then of course the fear in his quivering.  
  
The Witch's bride had said nothing as he tried to collect himself. She just seemed to watch or at least look in his direction, body still as a statue. He couldn't read any emotions from her.  
  
He about choked when she started moving towards him. Her hips swayed a bit as she did. Her head still pointed in his direction she walked steadily forward. Her boots thumped against the dirt as she did, the only sound filling the tense air.  
  
Every bone in Midori's body screamed at him to run. That his life was in danger. The sensible part of his brain did his best to take control of his body yet it would not obey. Why!? He had no problem running before!  
  
Finally the gap was closed. They were practically one step apart now. With that, the woman finally spoke.  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
Midori looked at her. His stance relaxed ever so slightly but he squinted a bit at her. "...Huh?" Was all the shy sea dragon demon could muster.  
  
Serena tilted her head. "I asked how you did it. No other Overlord here was able to find me. I covered every track of mine. None of them could even begin to predict my moves...yet here you are. Face to face with me. How did you know? I'm just curious...that's all."  
  
Midori blinked a few times. He wasn't afraid anymore, those emotions had degraded to apprehension as he realized his death didn't SEEM imminent. Still he wondered if it was some sort of trick though...  
  
"The internet." He mumbled softly.  
  
The Witches Bride demon looked back at him. Her shoulders slumped a little and clicked her tongue then pressed her lips tightly together for a moment, unsatisfied.  
  
"Come on! You can't just not tell me the details of how! You could potentially be the one to unravel a plan 30 years in the making! That's all you're going to ruin my life with. The internet? Dude come oooon!" The demoness huffed out and even whined a bit.  
  
Her demeanor took Midori by surprise. He expected someone more...regal perhaps? Upon seeing she wasn't at all and almost acted like someone about his age made his anxiety stop completely.  
  
"W-..well I'm not here to ruin anything exactly!" he waved his hands around in front of him taking one step back. "Well I mean...unless your going to hurt the Hotel I live in! That I can't let happen! If not though then um...er..."  
  
Midori looked down fiddling with his clawed fingers. "I guess I can't really stop it..."  
  
The demoness just cocked her head to the side. "Um...yeah I don't know what you're talking about honestly." Blunt as ever she leaned against the wall and put one slender leg over the other. She crossed her arms over her chest as well.  
  
"I don't care about hotels or real estate or anything. I have bigger fish to fry. Bigger fish then you even~" A cheeky grin followed that statement.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject though, Scales. You didn't tell me how you found me. I want to know."  
  
Oh right that! Midori looked down rubbing the back of his long messy green hair.  
  
"It was nothing really...I was just...I heard the last area you appeared in was near the hotel. It...scared me so I started researching you. I found the name everyone calls you...The Witch's Bride...then I started looking more into you. Where you appeared...there was no pattern...just that however you appear you always have blue eyes."  
  
The Witch's Bride in question looked up a little more to fully meet Midori's gaze. Sure enough he could see intense blue iris's that seemed to glow to make themselves more known.  
  
"Of course seeing that just now confirms I was right..." Midori mumbled. He refused to look directly into those intimidating eyes. Even with the cloth between them he was unsettled.  
  
The Witch's bride cocked her head to the side. Her arms loosened a bit, her stance relaxing as well.  
  
"If there was no pattern then how did you find me here?" Her tone became more casual and...almost pleasing to the ear.  
  
A shiver went up the poor sea dragon's spine. He worked up some nerve and looked her directly in the eyes now. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I figured you'd choose a place where you'd think no one would look. The slums here are the last place any high class overlord would be caught dead in...that and...my gut I guess."  
  
The demonness laughed stepping closer again. This time in a much more nonchalant way. "Heh! So you just guessed and dragged yourself all the way out here on a hunch!? Interesting...interesting."  
  
Serena brought a finger up to her chin. She was quiet as she seemed to ponder a few things. After a few moments she nodded a bit to herself.  
  
"Well...you can't go back completely empty handed. I'll have to give you some sort of reward."  
  
Midori's heart stopped for a moment at that. Reward? What did she mean by that?  
  
Serena reached upward and fumbled a bit with her hat. She sighed heavily as she started to get it off with seemingly some struggle.  
  
Midori's eyes widened. No one had ever seen the elusive Witch's Bride Demon in her truest form. For all he knew this would be another trick, but he couldn't look away. He normally was a timid person to his core. If this was a threat it seemed curiosity would kill the cat this time around.  
  
As the hat came off, she sighed letting in fresh air for what seemed like the first time in forever. Her long curly hair was unruly, some stray curls sticking up a bit now that the hat wasn't in the way.  
  
Oddly enough she looked normal compared to most of the residents here. Her skin was grey and he could swear there were cracks in her cheeks and maybe a small one in her chin? Other then that though. She looked like a human woman as far as he could see.  
  
Midori just looked at her staring. His face was reddened and he started to twirl his own hair. "I..Is this your true form? Wow you're very...pretty...and nice looking."  
  
God he was an idiot. Why did he just come out and say it like that. The reaction wasn't something he expected.  
  
The girl blinked a few times and squinted at him. "Pretty? What are you high?"  
  
Midori blinked a bit. He nervously cracked a small smile, it was his turn to tilt his head. "Am...I not supposed to think you're pretty?" He asked. He hadn't done anything wrong right?  
  
She looked at him and looked a bit frustrated and confused. "It's not that it's just normally when I take this thing off people see-...you know what never mind!"  
  
She stood up straighter closing the gap between them. "My real name is Serena. I've been here for about 30 years. Maybe more then that by now, since my perception is off. I'm slowly loosing track of Earth time." She sighed at that confession.  
  
"I don't mind if you come around...just spending an eternity by yourself can kind of suck...and since you seem like you won't rat me out..."  
  
Midori shook his head. "Oh no! I mean...whatever crazy stuff you do is your business! I don't get involved in..." he gestured to the landscape around them. "...All this. I prefer to just stay at home...but...as long as you won't let anyone hurt me."  
  
Serena laughed. "Nah no one will try if they see you with me. They'll probably think I kidnapped you but that's whatever. Better then being eaten or something right?" She laughed.  
  
"You did good at sniffing me out. I owe you the courtesy of getting to know you at least."  
  
Midori nodded a little. He had come here expecting a battle. Something that Charlie and everyone would have to get involved in. He was relieved it ended so peacefully. He looked at his phone.  
  
"Oh! I actually have to go now...I'll come by maybe...in a day or two. Same time?"  
  
Serena stretched a bit sighing. "Yeah sure man...I'm normally here then at around this time. I've had a long day to so..."  
  
The sea demon waved before turning and leaving. He immediately went back to being creeped out as he turned a corner. Just because she wasn't a threat didn't mean other demons here didn't want trouble! He quickened his pace wanting to hurry home but the woman he met didn't escape his mind.  
  
People said she was on the level of a demon overlord but she didn't seem so bad!  
  
Of course little did Midori know, he hadn't stuck around long enough to see what lurked just underneath....  
  
When Midori left, Serena turned back to the door she was trying to get into. Finally it opened after a bit of jostling and she sighed heavily.  
  
The house was not well kept by any stretch of the imagination. It was dirty and close to disrepair much like it's outside.  
  
The only thing that wasn't exactly normal was the body on the floor. The blood had stained the wood a rust color. Serena didn't even acknowledge this or the body. All she did was kick it out of the way as she continued forward.  
  
She sighed as she approached a cork board of sorts. Many things were interconnected on it. The demon overlords faces, certain locations, some things that had seemingly been completed as they were crossed out with a red x.  
  
Serena leaned forward against the back of the old armchair. She looked at the board resting her chin on her folded hands.  
  
"Now...where was I...oh yeah."  
  
She crossed out another face on the board and stepped back.  
  
"There we go...now...how to get to him..."  
  
Serena's eyes focused on the demon in the center of her twisted collage.  
  
"I hear he's playing around at some new hotel...could that be what that guy was talking about...? I'll have to probe more next time he shows up..."  
  
In the center was a demon everyone knew all to well that was refereed to in hushed tones. The deer demon. The radio demon. Alastor.  
  
No matter what you called him though, not he nor anyone else have any idea what was coming.  
  
Especially no idea of what would happen not even a year later...


End file.
